Petite soeur
by Mikipeach
Summary: J'étais le garçon né la nuit d'un hiver au froid mordant. Tu étais la fille née par une douce journée de printemps. J'étais l'insolence, l'arrogance, l'amusement aussi changeant que l'eau. Tu étais l'émerveillement, la douceur, la joie de vivre aussi tendre que la terre. Tu étais mon repère, petite sœur. Chacun gardien de l'autre. Pardon Emma.


**Disclaimers :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à **William Joyce **et au film **Dreamwork**.

**Genre :** Angst/Family

**Résumé :** _J'étais le garçon né la nuit d'un hiver au froid mordant. Tu étais la fille née par une douce journée de printemps. J'étais l'insolence, l'arrogance, l'amusement aussi changeant que l'eau. Tu étais l'émerveillement, la douceur, la joie de vivre aussi tendre que la terre. Tu étais mon repère, petite sœur. Chacun gardien de l'autre. Pardon Emma._

Un mini-OS autour des pensées de Jack sur sa mort, son sacrifice et sa relation avec sa petite sœur.

(Une page facebook a été créée : _Mikipeach_. Présentations de mes fics, de mes projets, partage, échange, "coup de coeur"...venez si le coeur vous en dit ;) )

.

* * *

_**Petite Soeur.**_

* * *

.

J'avais peur. Peur de te voir disparaître. Peur de ne plus entendre ta voix fluette, ton rire résonner dans l'air alors que tu posais des yeux brillants sur moi. Comment aurais-je pu te laisser te noyer dans ces eaux noires alors que tu es ma petite sœur chérie ? Emma, ma tendre Emma. Nous étions si différents toi et moi.

Tu étais une délicate petite fleur, née un jour de printemps. Par un joli mois de mai. Je me souviens du ventre de maman qui ne cessait de s'arrondir et moi qui posait une menotte tremblante sur cette forme bizarre qui métamorphosait sa silhouette. Je me rappelle la première fois que je t'ai entendu bouger. J'étais…émerveillé...dévoré d'une curiosité folle alors que mon cœur tambourinait avec force dans ma poitrine.

C'était parfaitement stupide. Oui j'ai toujours été stupide au fond comment peut-on sentir son cœur déborder d'amour juste en sentant un petit pied effleurer la peau tendue du ventre d'une femme enceinte ? Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais c'était ainsi. J'avais la sensation que tu serais la plus merveilleuse des petites sœurs. La plus jolie des petites fleurs. La plus tendre des étincelles. Mon Emma. Ma petite Emma que j'avais tenue dans mes bras alors que ma mère reprenait son souffle, après un accouchement si éprouvant. Alors à ce moment-là j'ai su. Su que tu serais la petite princesse que je devais protéger des aléas de l'existence. Je serais le gentil écuyer qui te protégerait et te ferait rire jusqu'à ce que tu trouves le bon chevalier, le bon prince qui saurait protéger ton cœur. Mais moi je serais toujours l'ombre veillant sur toi. Ton ange gardien. Ton Gardien.

Emma. Avant que tu viennes au monde j'étais le gamin aventureux et irréfléchi. Celui qui s'enfuit dans les bois juste pour ne pas aller travailler aux champs. Celui qui grimpait aux arbres du verger du vieux Tom, juste pour le voir s'énerver tandis qu'un rire insolent franchissait mes lèvres. Celui qui faisait rire, pauvre trublion qu'on venait voir juste pour rire de ses farces. Puis tu es arrivée et alors tout fut différent.

J'étais le garçon né la nuit d'un hiver au froid mordant. Tu étais la fille née par une douce journée de printemps. J'étais l'insolence, l'arrogance, l'amusement aussi changeant que l'eau. Tu étais l'émerveillement, la douceur, la joie de vivre aussi tendre que la terre. Tu étais mon repère, petite sœur. Chacun gardien de l'autre.

Je chassais tes peurs qui fleurissaient dans les ténèbres. J'effaçais les larmes qui pouvaient rouler sur tes joues à cause d'une blessure ou de cet idiot de Thomas qui avait refusé tes sentiments. Je te faisais rire. Je m'énervais parfois après ta possessivité et ta jalousie envers les filles qui tournaient autour de moi. J'aimais te taquiner et me moquer de toi juste pour te voir rougir et tenter vainement de t'énerver. Je prenais les coups à ta place, j'essuyais les colères et les méchancetés de papa, de la famille, des idiots du village juste pour toi. Toi ! Rien que pour toi petite sœur. Parce que tu étais mon pilier, parce que tu étais celle que je protégerais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

Et toi…toi petite sœur. Tu me faisais rêver à croire à toutes ces merveilles invisibles qui peuplaient les contes et les légendes. Tu me faisais rire par ta maladresse et ta spontanéité. Tu me réconfortais par ta douceur. Tu étais la petite dernière angoissée par l'idée que je puisse t'oublier. Tu étais l'enfant curieuse qui touchait les reliures des livres du pasteur dans un instant de dévotion. Tu étais toujours l'oreille attentive, toujours la coquine qui lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, toujours l'effrayée qui avait peur que je l'abandonne dans la noirceur de ses angoisses et de ses cauchemars.

Tu étais la lumière qui réchauffait mon cœur de la solitude. J'étais celui qui te protégeait des ténèbres par le rire.

Nous étions si différents et pourtant si complémentaires. Tu sais Emma, je n'ai jamais oublié les promesses que j'ai pu te murmurer les soirs où tu venais te réfugier sous mon lit après de violents cauchemars. Je ne mentais pas quand je disais que je ne t'abandonnerais jamais, que je te protégerais toujours, que je serais toujours là pour te faire sourire. Je ne t'ai jamais menti. Je n'avais juste pas prévu que le Destin s'amuserait à détruire cet amour fraternel d'une pichenette moqueuse.

Peut-être que si je n'avais pas été si confiant en moi. Peut-être que si tu n'avais absolument pas voulu patiner sur le lac ce jour-là. Peut-être que tout aurait été différent.

Tu sais Emma, je n'ai jamais été un bon garçon. J'étais toujours le petit idiot du village qui aimait lever la tête avec insolence et arrogance. J'étais l'idiot se délectant de la colère qu'il lisait dans les yeux des adultes. J'étais le provocateur, le pêcheur, la déception de papa – bon et honnête fermier -, le tombeur de ses dames juste parce que je représentais le danger de la jeunesse. J'étais l'inconscient auquel rien ne semblait faire peur, qui voyait la vie de toutes les couleurs, le mauvais garçon défiant les normes et les lois d'un haussement d'épaules insolent. Un sourire narquois coller à mes lèvres. J'étais le farceur et le comique de service. J'étais le jeune homme étiquette celui qu'on n'arrivait jamais à voir seulement comme Jack.

J'étais Jack Overland, Jack le rigolo, Jack le charmant frère d'Emma, Jack l'arrogant, Jack l'idiot, Jack l'insolent, Jack l'inconscient, Jack mon fils. J'étais tout et rien mais il n'y avait que toi. Que toi pour m'appeler avec une voie si joyeuse, si pleine d'espoir, si tendre, si amusée, si fière. Il n'y avait que toi pour m'appeler simplement « Jack » et pouvoir dire tout ce que j'étais et tout ce que je n'étais pas encore. Il n'y avait eu que toi pour enlever les étiquettes et les préjugés autour de mon cœur.

Tu as été la première personne à croire en moi. Tu as toujours été la lumière tremblotante qui me donnait confiance. Tu étais ma sœur chérie.

Je ne pouvais me résoudre à laisser les eaux glacées du lac t'engloutirent. Je ne pouvais supporter l'idée qu'une petite fleur comme toi serait dévorée par les ténèbres. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer qu'une princesse comme toi soit engloutie par les profondeurs du lac, sans pouvoir rencontrer son prince charmant. Sans pouvoir continuer à illuminer la vie des gens. Je ne voulais pas que tu meurs petite sœur. Tu étais bien trop précieuse pour moi.

Je t'ai sauvée et pour me punir d'avoir volé la proie du Destin, les Parques ont souhaité trancher le fil de mon existence par pure vengeance.

Et maintenant ? A quoi j'ai pensé en voyant tes yeux affolés et remplis de larmes ? A quoi j'ai pensé en sentant la mort s'enrouler impudiquement autour de mon corps pour m'entraîner dans les profondeurs glacées du lac ? A quoi j'ai pensé en voyant ta main vainement tendue ?

Je pensais juste à toi petite sœur. Ton cri résonne encore dans mes oreilles et brise toujours mon cœur, alors que je sentais le poids de ta douleur tomber sur mes épaules. Je revois la tristesse dans tes yeux, l'espoir s'effritant sur ton visage, la peur entourant ton petit corps. Je t'imagine toute seule sur ce miroir gelé alors que les ténèbres m'attiraient dans les profondeurs de leur royaume. Pardon Emma.

Pardon de t'avoir laissé seule. Pardon si je t'ai faite culpabiliser. Pardon si je t'ai abandonnée. Pardon si je t'ai imposé le poids des remords, de la solitude, du regret, du deuil. Pardon si je t'ai faite souffrir.

Je m'en veux et pourtant…Si j'ai pu t'épargner la souffrance de sentir le froid t'étouffer et mordre ta peau impunément. Si j'ai pu t'épargner la douleur de sentir ta vie disparaître entre tes doigts gelés. Si j'ai pu t'épargner la peur des ténèbres et leur rire macabre résonnant dans les profondeurs du lac. Si j'ai pu t'épargner la solitude et l'errance d'une immortalité damnée pendant des siècles. Si j'ai pu t'épargner les tourments de l'Enfer, les vices des Ténèbres, les rires de la Peur, les angoisses des questions hurlées à un être millénaire éternellement silencieux aux incertitudes des solitaires, la culpabilité de l'Hiver, les larmes amères, les cauchemars au lieu des tendres rêves, la perte des souvenirs, la mort.

Si j'ai pu t'épargner tout cela. Alors. Juste pour toi. Juste pour te protéger. Je le referais.

Parce que tu es ma petite sœur mais aussi ma première croyante.

.

Il s'arrête. Le souffle court d'avoir parlé si longtemps. D'avoir enfin vidé son cœur de toutes ces peurs, ces angoisses, cette solitude qui grignotaient depuis trois cent sa pauvre carcasse d'immortel. Le vent d'Hiver souffle entre les branches des arbres décharnés de toute feuille. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, accroupi dans la blancheur de sa création, il contemple les lettres gravées sur la pierre tombale.

Sa gorge se serre alors que ses doigts s'enfoncent dans le gel de son bâton de berger. Le vent d'Hiver souffle et se faufile dans les dédales du cimetière, perché sur sa petite colline boisée dominant les buildings de Burgess.

C'est une simple petite tombe, rongée par les intempéries et les aléas de l'existence. Aux mots à demi-effacés par le temps. Un maigre « Emma Overland » dévoré par une mousse coquine. Plus personne ne vient rendre visite à cette petite tombe perdue dans le fond du cimetière, au pied d'un vieux saule pleureur.

Il mord ses lèvres gelées alors que des larmes roulent sur ses joues froides. Ses doigts effleurent les inscriptions de la pierre, le petit bouquet de houx et de perce-neige qu'il a patiemment composé dans l'espoir de se faire pardonner pour tous les tourments et le chagrin qu'il a pu imposer à sa sœur.

Il lève la tête, le cœur oppressé, les organes tordus de douleur et d'angoisse. Ses yeux bleu glacé se posent sur la petite silhouette enfantine assise sur sa tombe. Discrète silhouette fantomatique dans le crépuscule de l'Hiver. Ses yeux noisette sont empreints du cocktail de la sagesse mêlée à l'innocence de l'enfance. Sa chevelure châtain, son visage mangé de tâches de rousseurs, ses menottes croisées en une prière muette, elle est comme dans ses souvenirs. Comme lors de ce jour fatal.

Retrouvailles de deux âmes si différentes et pourtant si unies que la cruauté du Destin avait séparées pendant des décennies. Le vent d'Hiver souffle et tournoie autour de ces deux êtres, seul témoin de cette confession fraternelle.

—Je…Je…Je te demande pardon Emma, murmure Jack d'une voix rauque, les yeux rougis par ses larmes gelées.

—Merci.

Un simple mot. Une simple réponse chargée de sens. Merci.

Merci de m'avoir retrouvée. Merci de m'avoir sauvée. Merci de toujours avoir été là pour moi. Merci de m'avoir fait rire. Merci de m'avoir protégée de mes peurs. Merci de m'avoir aimée. Merci d'avoir toujours été là même après ce drame, même après les larmes, le poids du deuil perforant mon cœur et le chagrin tordant mes entrailles. Merci de m'avoir fait confiance. Merci de m'avoir parlé. Merci pour ton amour et ton pardon. Merci d'être là. Merci d'être mon Gardien. Merci à toi. Merci Jack.

La Lune s'élève dans le ciel, éclairant de ses pâles rayons d'argent les retrouvailles entre un fantôme et l'Esprit de l'Hiver. Entre deux âmes si différentes et si unies. Entre un Gardien et sa première croyante. Entre un frère et sa sœur.

Et ils se sourient, les yeux embués de larmes, le cœur fragile. D'un sourire hésitant, heureux, fraternel, teinté d'espoir.

—J'ai toujours cru en toi Jack, chuchote sa voix fluette.

Et je croirais toujours en toi murmure son cœur alors qu'ils s'étreignent sous la danse des flocons.

.

_Rassure-toi, jamais je ne te t'abandonnerai. Je ne te laisserai jamais. Je te le promets. Pour toi je ferais tout. Pour toi je sacrifierais tout. Parce que tu es ma petite sœur mais aussi ma première croyante._

* * *

.

.

Fin de ce mini-OS. Oui je sais c'est court (et un peu décousu. Hum) mais je ne voyais rien de plus à ajouter. Peut-être que j'aurais pu mais j'aurais eu l'impression de faire quelque chose de trop lourd après, et puis si jamais vous aimez la relation fraternelle entre Emma et Jack, vous pouvez toujours lire mes deux autres OS sur eux ( _Clair de Lune_ & _Ecumes de songes_) :D

Je vous remercie de m'avoir lu et n'oubliez pas de passer par la case review avant de hausser les épaules en ponctuant la fin de votre lecture par un « bof » (admirez cette confiance et cette estime envers mon OS).


End file.
